Sport
by Flashtastic
Summary: Captured during a recon mission, Wally and Artemis are subjected to SportsMaster's idea of a reunion.


**AN: I don't own YJ but I'd like to! **

**Warnings: Whump  
**

* * *

Wally's screams reach her ears even though she's currently hunched into herself covering them.

She rocks slowly on her heels, begging silently for M'gann to pick up on her thoughts or Robin to track their location because she can't take much more of this.

And neither can Wally.

* * *

"_We've received reports that Shimmer has been sighted in this area over the past few days." Batman's image announces to the Team with his usual authoritative tone. _

_Robin nods as he downloads the maps and reports into his gauntlet, "So, we're going to shut down whatever she's up to?"_

"_Investigate her movements; the League will intervene if it becomes necessary."_

"_Aren't we going to wait for Aqualad and Superboy to come back?" Miss Martian asks timidly and Batman's stern gaze turns to her._

"_They have their own mission."_

"_Don't worry, babe. You'll have the Wall-man to protect you." Wally announces cheerfully as he throws his arm around M'gann's shoulders. Artemis narrows her eyes at his actions as she watches M'gann politely detract herself from his grip._

"_Let's move out." Robin states, grabbing Wally and dragging him off to the hanger._

* * *

"That the best you got?" Wally's coughing but he manages to hold a faint grin on his face as his body slowly knits itself back together.

"Not even close, Kid." A strong hand lashes out and digs itself harshly into Wally's hair, twisting and pulling him up to bring him eye level to his captor. "But I am on a schedule."

A fist strikes Wally in his gut but, in his position, he can't even curl into himself as the punches come one after the other, breaking ribs as they fall. Blood trickles out of Wally's mouth and his tormentor drops him with disdain. He turns as if to leave and Wally lets out a small sigh that morphs into a scream as steel toed boots slam into his side, sending him across the room. The man stares at him for a few moments, as if making sure he won't be getting back up before he moves to actually leave the room which causes an even sharper pain to run through Wally.

The man has Artemis too and if he's leaving…he's going for her next.

"Wher-where ya goin'…ugly? C'mon I'm not-" Wally forces himself to his knees, his body shaking with effort. "I'm not done."

SportsMaster stares down at the boy, his mask hiding his smirk as he watches the sidekick struggle.

"I'm giving you a break, Kid. Be grateful."

"I-I can take whatever you got!" The lightning bolt on his chest is smeared with his own blood and the villain is loving the sight.

"I have your little friend to visit."

"Don't _touch _her!" To SportsMaster's surprise, Wally manages to get on his feet and take a step towards him. "You're dead if you do!"

"Not very heroic to threaten someone with death, Kid." The blonde man contemplates the ginger for another moment before he delivers such a harsh kick that the boy hits the wall with a snap and slides down, unconscious.

* * *

"_What do you think Shimmer is up to?" Artemis questions Robin as the young man straps into his seat on the bio ship. _

"_She was working for Kobra and given her status with him, I doubt she's working for anybody else just yet.."_

"_It's possible she's making more of that kobra venom, dude." Wally sits next to Robin and just like that he's in hero mode, "They had to have a backup file of the formula."_

_Robin nods and Artemis frowns as the two begin to speak to each other, her conversation forgotten._

* * *

SportsMaster has to dodge a set of punches as he enters the next room.

"Where are your manners, girl?" He grabs Artemis' wrist after a particularly wild punch and pulls her upwards, letting her feet dangle off the ground.

"Manners! You want to lecture me on manners!" Artemis' voice cracks with indignity as she struggles to free herself from her father's crushing grip. "What did you do to Wa-Kid Flash?"

"He's…resting." The man's eyes narrow from behind his mask, "Would you like me to go back and check on him?"

The younger blonde stops her attempts and the man sets her down almost gently. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just killing some time." She swears he's grinning at her from under his mask as he glances down at his wrist, viewing his black sports watch as if she thinks he's lying.

"More like keeping the Team busy so Shimmer can get whatever you two have out of here." Artemis snaps back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Looks like the Bats been rubbing off on ya. Finally using that brain of yours, eh?" SportsMaster glances at his watch again and Artemis can tell he's not staying for very much longer.

"What are you going to do with us?"

The villain looks genuinely surprised at her question, "To _you?_ Well, I still might need you sometime in the future." He shifts his weight from side to side until, without warning, he strikes out and hits her hard in the face. She growls and covers her cheek, knowing it will definitely bruise.

"Didn't want your friends to wonder how you managed to tangle with me without a scratch."

"Thanks, _Dad_."

"This door is set to an auto timer, it'll open in a few hours but I'm sure the boy wonder will find you before that."

He begins to leave and Artemis throws her hand up to stall him, "What about Kid Flash?"

SportsMaster pauses at the door only to chuckle softly at his daughter's words, "I'm still up in the air about that."

He slams the door shut in her face before she can say or do anything to stop him. She stares hard at the door for a few minutes but she can feel her knees shake. Her worry for her team mate is almost making her sick. She knows what her father is capable of and she knows that the Flash family is definitely one he would love to hurt.

"…Wally."

She hates the way his name comes out in a quiet sob and hates the way she has to sink down to her knees once more, gripping them tightly for comfort.

* * *

**AN: Any critique is welcome! **


End file.
